Sexual Desires
by ICanBeAloneInMyOwnWorld
Summary: A Kisshu & Ichigo Lemon 3
1. Bye Bye Virginity

One cold winter night the 14 year old cat girl sat on her window sill watching her mum and dad leave quickly in the car, her mum had just received a call from a nurse saying that her mum had took ill and was in hospital and Ichigo's mum wanted to take the next flight there. Ichigo was too upset and didn't feel like going. Once her mum and dad had drove out the driveway Ichigo waddled over to her bed closing the window. She lay down and started to day dream.

It had been three and a half years since Kisshu, Taruto and Pai had left Earth and even though Ichigo had rejected Kisshu and chosen Aoyama it didn't necessarily mean she didn't have feelings for him, she often found herself day dreaming about him…

_**~Daydream~**_

_Her and Kisshu were in the woods, both panting, Kisshu held one sword in his hand while Ichigo had nothing._

"_Sorry babe, looks like your times up." said Kisshu panting heavily._

"_Can't be!" screamed Ichigo._

"_Calm down babe we both knew it would come to this." said Kisshu._

"_No!, you idiot, I'm not going to die not knowing what it's like." said Ichigo._

"_What?, knowing what what's like?" asked Kisshu looking confused._

"_Sex!, you moron!" shouted Ichigo._

_Kisshu blushed, "Well then, fuck it."_

_And quickly he went over to her and kissed her, a deep intense lustful kiss, Ichigo then ripped Kisshu's shirt of with her nails, and Kisshu did then same with hers. He then pushed her against a tree and undid her bra. Ichigo then slid of her underwear and Kisshu pulled both her legs up around his waist. Kisshu began to kiss her neck nibbling on it while she moaned._

"_Sure?" asked Kisshu._

"_Yes." answered Ichigo._

_Kisshu then slid down his trousers and his boxers and gave her a nod, she nodded back and he grasped on to her skirt and entered her. She screamed feeling her virginity being ripped away from her. The pain didn't stop and neither did Kisshu, in out , in out, in out. The pain started to end, and a pleasurable feeling commenced. She started to moan, louder and louder._

"_KISSHU!" screamed Ichigo._

"_Oh fuck Ichigo!" moaned Kisshu._

_Kisshu started to get tired, but Ichigo clearly hadn't had enough yet. He started to loose speed. Ichigo wasn't happy about this._

"_Faster!" shouted Ichigo._

"_Babe, I cant." panted Kisshu._

"_Please." begged Ichigo._

_Kisshu kept on going, Ichigo could see the end in sight. The tree was shaking. They were both nearly there. Ichigo was nearly there she was screaming louder and louder when…_

_**~Daydream End~**_

***Beep, Beep, Beep***

"Stupid Alarm, you set it to go off at 7am but it goes off at 7pm," complained Ichigo.

She unset the alarm and went and sat down at her desk. She got out her homework and stared at it blankly. It was history one of the many things Ichigo knew absolutely nothing about. Ichigo then noticed how cold it was, she turned around to see that the window was wide open.

"Didn't I…, must be going crazy" said Ichigo to herself.

She got up and went to her wardrobe and got out a pair of pink pyjamas and went to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and watched as the large bath filled. She started to remove her clothes not noticing the dark figure in the corner. First she took of her trousers and then her skimpy pink pants then her pink and white halter neck and finally her pink frilly bra. The dark figure watched in delight. Ichigo then turned off the water and stepped into the bath and lay down. She moaned as she felt the warm water soak her body. She started to drift away again thinking about Kisshu, as always. She never thought of her boyfriend for four years Aoyama in a sexual way. She had asked him but he said he would never dream of having sex before marriage. This kind of annoyed Ichigo because even though she would never admit it she was horny. The dark figure walked over to the bath tub and glared at the beautiful cat girl lying in the bath. He started to remove his clothes being as quiet as he could. He then carefully and oh so slowly slid into the bath with her, she didn't notice. He kneeled over her and stared at her face. She looked ravishing.

"Hey kitten, you miss me?" asked the alien.

Ichigo thought she was dreaming when she opened her eyes and saw the green haired sex god of an alien looking down at her. She wanted to scream, she also wanted to grab his dick and ram it in her. She thought about Masaya. Sweet, wonderful, boring Masaya. Would she really be the cheating type. She looked at Kisshu with his gorgeous eyes glaring at her. She could either stay with Masaya and wait till she was like 20 to loose her virginity or she could have the ultimate sexual fantasy, sex with a hot alien.

"Kisshu." she said.

"Yes sweetie."

"Fuck me."

Kisshu looked stunned. "Got it princess." He quickly lifted up one of her legs so it was hanging out the bath. He then got two finger and started to rub her, harder and harder, she moaned. He then slid up looking down at her.

"Sure?" asked Kisshu with his dick in his hand ready.

"Surer than ill ever be."

With that he got it in to position and rammed it in to her. She yelped. That didn't stop him, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. The bath started to go a red colour because of the blood coming out from her. She bit her lip. And tilted her head out of the bath. They both moaned, the feeling of pleasure was building, building and building till they both reached climax, it was like an explosion, but a good one. They both gave out one final scream. It left them both panting.

"Good for you baby?" said Kisshu giggling.

Kisshu slowly got out of the bath and got dressed, leaving the shocked Ichigo in the pink coloured bath.

"You know I thought it was going to be good, but fuck me." exclaimed Kisshu.

Ichigo sat up quickly. "You're a virgin?"

"Yes." answered Kisshu.

"Wow."

Kisshu laughed and went over to her. "Until next time Koneko Chan." He whispered.


	2. Do I Love Him? Naah!

It was the morning after 'that night', Ichigo was in the café working trying to forget about it.

"Why on earth is Ichigo working?" questioned Mint.

"It is weird." replied Ryou.

Ichigo was working harder than ever, but all the working didn't block out the memory of last night. She tried to point out bad things about it, but there was none. Kisshu was sex on legs, he could make her orgasm just looking at her. She sighed. She wanted more. "Erm I'm just going to the bathroom." She ran off. She sat on the floor of a cubicle, and rubbed her area, she felt it released a tension she had had since last night, she sighed.

"How you doing babe?" said a voice.

Ichigo swung her head to the left. There floating above the toiled seat was none other than Kisshu. She blushed.

"Hey." muttered Ichigo.

"Feeling ok after last night?" asked the gorgeous alien.

"I want more." she stated.

Kisshu looked stunned. He really liked this new Ichigo. "Well babe how about you take a seat." He took her hand and lead her to the toilet seat. She sat looking a little confused. He kneeled down in front of her. "Open your legs." She did as she was told. He started to rub her through her pants. She got wetter and wetter. He then slid her pants of and put her legs over his shoulders. He gave Ichigo a sexy smile and put his head between her legs. He started to lick her. Ichigo giggled and Kisshu raised his head.

"Sorry, it tickles." giggled Ichigo in a sweet voice.

"Just relax." said Kisshu. She nodded. He lowered his head again. He started to lick her again slowly, getting faster and harder, then going slow again. It felt amazing. Ichigo started to moan, at first just a little but then as the pleasure increased her moans got louder and louder. Kisshu was now poking his tongue in and out of her. By this time one of Ichigo's legs was leaning on the toilet roll holder. He then started to lick her clit and that was it for Ichigo, she moaned so loud it was like a scream.

"Kisshu!, I'm coming!" she screamed.

She gave out one final long scream and she came right into Kisshu's mouth. Ichigo panted, she had just had the most amazing orgasm ever and she was exhausted. Kisshu stood up liking his lips.

"Well I've been a naughty boy, we aliens aren't meant to eat until after 12." said Kisshu grinning.

"Ichigo!" yelled a voice from upstairs in the café.

"Oh shit." said Ichigo.

"Guess ill be off Kitty." said Kisshu giving her a quick peck on the lips before vanishing.

"Ichigo." yelled the voice again.

Ichigo ran upstairs after putting her pants back on and taking a quick look in the mirror. When she got back to the café, she was kind of disappointed to see her boyfriend Masaya standing there with flowers and chocolates. Lovely for some girls but Ichigo would have preferred it to be Kisshu naked with a box of condoms. But hey life isn't perfect.

"Hello sweetheart, would you take these items." said Masaya grinning as usual.

"Thanks, well guys I'm off, me and Kish-, Masaya are going for a picnic." Ichigo panicked for a second. What if they knew? What if they knew that the head mew mew was having casual sex and daily orgasms to the head alien who they were once enemies with? No, never, they wouldn't have a clue.

Her and Masaya had walked to the park and laid out a blanket and Masaya had started to unload the food. It was creepy how organised this guy was and how he had home cooked everything down to the mayonnaise. If it was Kisshu, he'd properly just get you a burger and chips out of KFC. She smiled, she properly would have preferred that.

After they had ate Masaya leaned closer to Ichigo, she felt it a bit weird. Masaya kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight and walked away with his things. Ichigo was sat there on the grass alone. She knew a kiss on the cheek was the only thing she was ever going to get from Masaya for the time being. She stood up and started to walk home. She started to think. Do I love Kisshu?, Kisshu used to love me but now he just wants to fuck me. If I say I want more will he not want anything from me anymore? So many questions, no answers. She decided to forget about commitment and just enjoy the sex, because lets be honest it was fucking amazing.


End file.
